


Media debrief.

by Garboq



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garboq/pseuds/Garboq
Summary: ModelvainAU-based work.Wars are not fought on the ground as much as they used to. They are now for information, ratings, and consumers. Hubert, CEO of MetodeyTV, the crown sponsored media conglomerate, knows this. As does Rhea, owner of SeirosVision.They both will display strategies and schemes to win this marathon. The survival of their ideals depends on it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fódlan Quarterly





	1. First Debrief.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paying rent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380174) by [nicole_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_writes/pseuds/nicole_writes). 



> This was meant to be a small write up and it sorta came out with a life of its own???? Written mostly for fun.
> 
> This is based on NicoleWrite's Modelvain Universe.
> 
> C&C welcome.

“So what are our numbers like this quarter, Lindhart?” Hubert’s voice resonated in the meeting room. While they all had gotten closer through the months they’d been working together, it was still pretty clear that he was there as their supervisor for the Crown. He didn’t try to hide it, either.

“Well, we are making a dent, albeit a smaller one than expected, in SeirosVision market share”, replied the green haired man. “They have just announced a new, Faerghus dedicated special edition of their FQ magazine, and that managed to hold our own off for a bit”.

“Unpleasant surprise, but understandable set back. Ferdinand, what about their demographic? Has it changed?”

“Indeed it has. It would seem that our own focus on youth through both our more educational channels, as well as the more entertainment-focused outlets is paying off. Numbers wise, we are getting about a 30% cut of the people between 14 and 18, and about 35% of the 19-24, which are numbers we expected. However, we still can’t break through the older demographics and still struggle with ages over 35, with just a 5% share. Maybe we could find the resources for a more… artistic, or cultural channel?”

The question was aimed at Dorothea as much as it was at Hubert.

It was the songstress who replied. “While, yes, there is interest in some more cultural content, I don’t believe that the public we could get with this is nearly enough to justify talking to Her Majesty about it. However, I do have a plan that will help us accelerate the rate in which we get the youth market share”.

“Do go on, miss Arnault”, said Hubert.

“Caspar”, she called and the drowsy blue haired man suddenly came back to his senses “would you watch a compilation of funny accidents?”

“Of course, I would!”

“What about cheaters getting caught and being beaten up?”

“Yes! No doubt about it!”

“What about you, Bernardetta? Would you watch videos of fluffy kittens and puppies?”

“Wh-what kind of question is that? O-of course I would!”

Dorothea smiled and looked at Hubert. He was starting to catch on what she was saying. She could’ve sworn he was smirking when he said "I see. That is indeed a great idea, miss Arnault".

* * *

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was an absolute nightmare”, she said.

“No need to worry, Rhea. We just got here as well”, replied Seteth.

“Alright then. Shall we begin?” She looked to Shamir and said, “If you’d be as kind, Shamir, what are the reports on the Adrestian market?”

“Dire. Our market share has gone down by about 25%, and sponsors are asking for lower prices and longer spots. It’s a far cry from what it used to be a couple of years ago, before Metodey surfaced. My sources said there is a different channel in the works, code named Ladislava, meant mostly for stay-at-home mothers. Given how we have a captive market there, I would advise we make some fidelity work over there”.

“Noted”, Rhea said. “Catherine?”

“FQ – Faerghus edition was a huge hit. Everyone and their mother is buying and we’ve had to reprint twice already. Sylvain’s selling like hot-cakes, and cake he is!” Seteth cleared his throat at the comment, and Catherine promptly apologized.

“Thank you, Catherine. Alois?”

“Our subscriber count grew to over fifty thousand! We are now aiming for the hundred thousand suscribers, and will be working with the Pink Emporium to ensure them, via giveaways. That Goneril girl is an amazing asset. We should try to keep her happy”.

“Hilda is indeed a valuable ally, aunt Rhea. I believe that we could even make her a Cover issue soon. While she has not explicitly asked for this, I am certain that the possibility enthrills her to no end. Even more so now that she has had one of her friends as a cover”.

“I agree with Flayn, lady Rhea” said Catherine. “Not to mention she has quite the reach in the Leicester Alliance, and would help us secure younger followers. With how the Adrestians are marketing Metodey, and given our own marketing, we are surrendering a big enough portion of them almost willingly”.

“That”, said Seteth, his voice sterner than it usually was “is quite the insolent remark, Catherine”.

“I appreciate her honesty, Seteth. No need to get aggressive”, Rhea chided him. “What are you suggesting, Catherine?”

“I believe” the blonde started, “we should try to find some different outlets. Maybe social networks. Not just Indech.tv, where there is a limited interaction between the creator and the suscribers. We need something more. Easier to digest and to use”.

“I already drafted a proposal. It may change its name depending on the location, but what about a Forum? Or, more than a forum, a place people can connect with each other, where they don’t need to be content creators, but can share their thoughts and feelings, and have others react to them?” said the dark haired woman beside her.

“Would there be a market for such an idea?” Rhea asked

“I believe so, Lady Rhea” Shamir replied. “We see that with IndechTV we have been getting to audiences we previously didn’t. We may be able to integrate this new network with IndechTV and have it be much more casual. We could monetize it by the amount of people seeing the ads, and allow them to promote publications they want to be seen, no need to be big accounts or anything”.

Rhea thought on it a bit. There were already some platforms that did all of what Shamir was asking… surely it was a bit late to enter that market. Except, they all did their own thing, and not one of them connected them all. So long as they could do that, they could have a gold mine in their hands.

* * *

Hilda was almost asleep for her mid-afternoon nap when she was startled by her ringtone. She was about to blast her phone into oblivion against her wall when she managed to see who was calling.

“Alois!”, she said with her voice as sweet as she could.

“Miss Goneril! I hope I am not interrupting anything of importance, am I?”

Hilda doubted whether or not she wanted to let him known that he was, in fact, interrupting her very important nap, thankyouverymuch, and that for all she cared he could go sit on the sharpest cactus he could find.

“No, not really, I was just taking a break”

“That’s wonderful news then. miss Goneril, if you’d be as kind, do you think you can spare me some time next week? Maybe Thursday?”

Now that was unexpected.

“Thursday… Maybe at three p.m.?”

“That would be wonderful! Thank you, miss Goneril! Until Thursday, then”.

 _What on earth was that? Why did he sound in such a rush to meet?_ Hilda thought. Maybe it would be sensible to tell Claude.


	2. The fit and the luxurious

CHAPTER 2

“Yeah! That’s the spirit! Come on, ten more minutes, you can do it!”

Caspar’s life as a trainer wasn’t half bad. He had been a boxer, an elite one at that, and had taken up cycling since his retirement. While he had a couple of offers to go pro, he rejected them citing he wouldn’t feel okay if a younger, up-and-coming cyclist didn’t get their chance because he was there. That refusal, however, had earned him the chance to join the Training Grounds, the Fraldarius brothers’ gym, as a personal star trainer. He was scheduled to take care of some administrative work but both he and Felix managed to convince Glenn against it.

So now, as a trainer, Caspar got to do what he liked most: train, and help others train; all while getting paid rather well. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Come on, come on! Two more hills and we’re there! Can you keep up??? I know you caaaaan!” he said, loudly, to his microphone. His energy resonated and not a single bike dared to get slower “YEEEESSSS!!!! Come on come on come on! You can do it!”

He had been working there for the last couple months and had enjoyed every last second of it. Unconcerned with most things, as he was, he was surprised to no end when he received a call from someone claiming to be Hubert von Vestra, famous musician turned CEO of MetodeyTV, had called him. He said they had a proposal he wouldn’t be wise to refuse, and to meet him at Metodey’s headquarters on Thursday, at seven a.m. Caspar had nearly fallen off his seat and was sure that had nearly blasted Mr. Vestra’s ear off because of how he had shouted “WHAT” then. With a seemingly inhuman amount of patience, Mr. Vestra had then repeated himself and asked whether Caspar could make it or not, and Caspar, despite his shock, had said he would be there.

He did have the 6 a.m. class, so he had to cancel. It was either that or run after about 30 minutes of class and get there all sweaty, and while he didn’t mind, Caspar was sure Mr. Vestra would. Long story short, it took a long bit of convincing, but he finally managed to get Randolph to do it for him.

And so, there he was, standing in front of Metodey’s TV headquarters, nervous as the day of his first professional match, and just as he had done then, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for three seconds, and got into the now figurative ring.

“Excuse me? I have an appointment with Mr. Vestra”, he said to the empty reception counter. A woman, pale as milk, and eyes as dark as humanly possible came out of a small room behind the counter, and with a huskier voice than what he expected, asked for his name.

“Caspar. Caspar von Berglitz”, he said.

The woman eyed him, obviously suspicious of his words, but had no time to reply. A tall, dark haired man had come into her field of view, and as soon as she recognized his silhouette, she had tensed up and tried to bow, clumsily.

“There’s no need to be so formal, or to glare Mr. Berglitz, Greta. This man is my guest, and will be many times more, if today goes well” Caspar recognized the voice as Hubert’s, and eased up a bit. While they were by no means close, they had known each other for a while, and were comfortable working with the other. Or at least that’s how he saw it. Given how Hubert called him every now and then to ask on his opinion on something.

“Mister Berglitz,”, he said, “please follow me. We will be meeting in my office. Greta, please tell all unscheduled visitors that I will be available starting from nine, and put all calls on hold.” Caspar had never quite understood how Hubert could sound so commanding, and threatening, while having a relatively soft tone. He followed Mr. Vestra, and soon enough they arrived to his office.

“Now, Caspar, you’ll understand the need of privacy.” Caspar nodded. He may not be as bright as some of his friends, but even he knew Metodey, as an enterprise, was being watched and surveilled by people in line with the opposition, and a word out of place would weaken the Emperor’s claim and governance. “Now, to the proposal: How would you feel if you were to become viral? Or rather, how would you feel if you had your very own production team?”

* * *

Alois wasn’t one to be late. He didn’t quite like others being late, but, given his job, had learned to deal with it. But one thing was being late, and another thing was being **this** late. Surely, she had to had arrived by now and was just pranking him. It was 5:30 on Thursday, he by all means should be going home to his wife and children, and a spoiled brat was holding him back. But in order to pay for his house so that he had a house to get back to, he had to keep his job. And to keep his job, he pretty much had to dance to Hilda’s every whim. Professionally, of course. And that meant he had to wait for her until she showed up.

About five minutes after he started fuming, she appeared.

“I am so sorry!!!!” she said, seemingly remorseful. “Traffic was a nightmare and then I couldn’t find parking and…”

“It’s okay, Miss Goneril. Please, take a seat”. Alois wasn’t sure when was the last time he had interrupted someone so abruptly but goddess did he feel happy about it. “As it is already a bit late, I would like to get through with this as fast as we could.” Hilda was about to reply when he cut her off “We would like to offer you a Partnership with Fódlan Quarterly. You would be in the Etheral Moon edition, being declared designer of the year. 2 pages of interview, text, up to 12 with pictures. Another 12 for product showcase.”

Hilda blinked, seemingly surprised. The deal wasn’t half bad. It was almost as good as having a special. But, if that wasn’t enough, Alois continued

“Then, three more spreads, in four editions, and two more covers”.

It was almost too good to be true, but Alois could see she was not convinced about something.

After a brief moment of silence, she replied, her half smile up to her ear.

“That sounds really nice, but… what’s in it for you? Because, if you’re giving me all that, surely you want something big in return, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo!
> 
> It took a bit longer than I hoped but such is life. Pieces are being moved both by Hubert and Rhea in the battle for ratings and loyalty.
> 
> Next up: The Hilda Special, and the Mysterious graffitti


End file.
